Hey Lucy
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: "Now that its over, I just want to hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me." NaLu, songfic.


First ever song fic hope I do alright! I was in dire need if NaLu angst…

Song: Lucy by Skillet

In Natsu's POV

"Hey Lucy." I said walking up to the tombstone. It'd been a whole 4 months since Lucy died. It's been a whole 4 months of hell for the guild, 4 months for me especially.

"I came to put these roses on your grave." I said ushering to the dozen roses bundled in waxed paper in my arms even though I knew she wouldn't see it. "..and I came here to say some things."

I walked up to her tombstone and placed the roses down. I got on my knees and wiped away some of the grass that had collected over her tombstone over the past months.

"Lucy…" I said my eyes pricking with tears. "I'm so sorry. Now that the war is over.. I just want to hold you in my arms like I promised I would after it." I tried to wipe off the hot tears but they just continued to fall and eventually I gave up trying to stop them. "I'd give up my life if I could see you… one… last… time.." My voice broke when I spoke the last word. I was uncontrollably sobbing. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Gray.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said taking a seat.

"As did I." Erza said a sad smile forming as she took a seat next to me.

"Aye sir." Happy said perching himself on my shoulder.

"You guys…" I said once my sobs died down. I turned my head to look at the love of my life's tombstone.

"I have to live with this…" I said new tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Live with what?" Gray asked me. He sounded confused.

"I got to live with the fact I left her during the war.. I let her die… I wasn't there.." I paused slamming my fist on the ground. I ignored the pain and shocked gasps coming from my friends.  
"I can't live with myself because I wasn't there to protect Lucy."  
_

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" I shouted happily. I walked over to her grave with a cake that Mirajane helped me bake. When I told her why I wanted to bake it she almost cried, but understood and helped me anyway.

I visited Lucy's grave everyday for the 7 months she's been dead. They said it'd bring closure, but it was doing more harm than good. I honestly don't think I fully accepted Lucy was dead. I hate any one to be near me when that happened.

Every time I come here I promised her that I would've stayed with her and protected her from the bastard that killed her. I blamed myself, even though I knew Lucy wouldn't want me too.

That's just how Lucy was.

"BASTARD!" I screeched uncaring of everyone's eyes on me. It was him. He was the one who had killed Lucy. He's the person who ruined my life. For that I would kill him, and hopefully have some closure.

"Who me?" Jackal said with a fucked up grin. "Why am I a bastard?" I growled at him and it was like he knew why.

"Oh I know now!" He stated earning Gray Erza Happy and Wendy's stares. We were assigned a mission to defeat the king of a kingdom before he could destroy his town. Turns out the evil king turned out to be Jackal.

"You're referring to that busty blonde girl. What was her name again?" He said bringing a finger to his face. Everyone could tell I was beyond pissed for even describing Lucy. He had no right.

"Lucy, that's right!" Jackal said with a dark chuckle. "I'll never forget a face as pretty as hers. Oh and don't get me started about her screams." He said dreamily. "They were like music to my ears."

Forget about being pissed. I was seething. Never before had I ever been this pissed at a human being.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed jumping up into the air. "Fire Dragons Iron Punch!" I screamed landing a perfect hit in the center of his face. Satisfaction in my ears when I heard his nose crack.

"Forget about getting that girl back then." I paused.

"What..?" I asked very confused by what he had said.

"That girl of yours ain't dead." I visibly flinched and I bet the others did too.

"What do you mean she's not dead?" I said my voice growing louder. "Answer me!"

Jackal chuckled darkly. "See for yourself" He snapped his fingers and in brought guards with Lucy.

Lucy…

"LUCY!" I immediately screamed and ran over to her knocking out the two guards that we're holding her.

"Na-tsu.." She said weakly in the beautiful voice that I missed.

"LUCY!" I kept screaming holding her in my arms unknowing that Jackal got away. I didn't care though, all I cared about was Lucy.

"LUCY!" The others said running over to us. I looked over Lucy. She was stark naked. Her golden hair was greasy and her shining for brown eyes were now dull. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. I took off my vest and wrapped it around her shielding her from the others.

"Oh my gosh… Lucy…" I said tears pouring down my face. "I can't believe it…" She have a little smile.

"You can keep your promise now." I half laughed half snorted and pulled her into a tight embrace which she willingly returned.

"There's nothing I wanted to do as badly." I said burying my face in her hair. "I fucking love you so much Lucy it hurts." I felt her smile in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, Natsu."  
_

On Lucy's one year death anniversary I did my routine by putting a dozen roses on it like I did on her death anniversaries. But this time, she was with me.

She squeezed my hand with my intertwined with hers for support.

"I still have to live with the choices I made." I looked over to her with a warm smile. "I still won't be able to forgive myself."

She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips onto mine firmly.

"Here's to a brand new start." She said pulling away. I nodded. Me and Lucy walked off hand in hand.

In this life… We'll never say goodbye.

Finally done! Message me with comments, requests, concerns, whatever you want! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
